Weakness
by luvingbtr
Summary: Now, the pain was just too much. He couldn't help the tears that sprang to his eyes. His vision blurred with threatening tears, and Eddie sighed. He was done being strong. He let the tears fall. This was maybe the second time he'd ever cried in his life.


**Hey, guys. This is a one-shot that one of my best friends requested. In this one-shot, Patricia and Eddie have never been a couple, so, yeah, enjoy~**

Eddie collapsed to the ground in pain. The pain in his leg was excruciating, intensifying with every second. Robert laughed evilly, clasping his wrist.

"W-What?" Eddie gasped.

"Oh, just so I won't be found out…" Robert began to drag the agonized boy toward Anubis House. Eddie let out a scream. Robert's grip on his hand was way too tight, and his leg was really painful. He felt a tear slide down his cheek and whimpered. No. He was Edison Sweet. He didn't show weakness. He didn't look vulnerable. That wasn't him.

Robert dragged the injured boy across the road, making no move to be gentle. The roughness of the street scratched Eddie's arms, and he groaned. When would this end? Finally, Robert came to a sidewalk, just outside Anubis House.

"Ah, here we go. Enjoy, _Eddie_," he hissed, throwing him to the ground and stalking away.

"Hurts…" Eddie moaned. Now, the pain was just too much. He couldn't help the tears that sprang to his eyes. His vision blurred with threatening tears, and Eddie sighed. He was done being strong. He let the tears fall. This was maybe the second time he'd ever cried in his life.

…

Patricia stepped outside, planning to run over to the school and grab a book she left in her locker. A loud whimper caught her attention, and she whirled around. Where was it coming from? She walked down the rocky path, and turned onto the sidewalk. Then, she stopped short.

Patricia didn't know what surprised her more, the fact that Eddie was all banged up, or the fact that he was _crying_. Tentatively, she walked over, until she was standing in front of him.

"What happened?!" Those were the first two words out of her mouth. Eddie was a mess. His right leg was twisted at a sickening angle, his arms were bleeding, and there was a bruise on his cheek. And on top of all that, he was crying. Patricia didn't blame him, though. Injuries like that were bound to hurt.

Secretly, Patricia's heart was shattering. She wouldn't dream of admitting it, but she _loved_ him. She loved the way he teased her, argued with her, everything.

"Slimeball? What stupid thing did you do this time?" She continued.

But Eddie obviously wasn't in the mood for jokes. He stared up at her with glassy, puppy dog eyes. A whimper escaped his lips, as more tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Hurts…" he choked out hoarsely. "Please….help…me..."

Well, if Patricia was surprised before, she was stunned now. Edison Sweet, admitting weakness and crying? That was a first. Still, she knew she had to help him. But, how? She wasn't good at this mushy stuff. She didn't know how to take care of people. Sighing, Patricia decided to trust her instinct.

She sat down on the sidewalk, next to him. Slowly, she began to rub circles on his back. She didn't know how well that would work, but it was worth a try. That seemed to calm Eddie down. His sobs quieted to soft cries and whimpers, until he finally stopped crying.

"Who did this to you, Weasel?" Patricia made a mental note to _kill_ the person that did this to him. He looked so agonized.

"Frobisher…" Eddie murmured. "Help…"

"We gotta get you to a hospital, Eddie. Your leg's probably broken, and you really don't look too good."

"No!" Eddie's head snapped up, eyes wide with fear.

"Eddie…c'mon…can you stand?" Patricia wasn't sure how she'd be able to get him to a hospital.

"I'll…try.." Eddie mumbled, as Patricia helped him up. He put all his weight on his good leg, keeping the other one off the ground.

"Here, lean on me," Patricia offered. "Good, how do you feel?"

"Horrible…" Eddie's weight was mostly on the girl next to him. He was too weak to support himself. A few more tears slid down his cheeks. He couldn't take this.

"Shhhh. It's okay. Don't cry," Patricia cooed, wiping away his tears.

"It hurts…..Yacker….make it stop…" Eddie sobbed.

"Oh, Eddie…" Patricia murmured. She helped him to hobble forward, wincing when he coughed and more tears fell.

"Owww.." Eddie moaned, as they continued walking.

"I gotcha, it's okay," Patricia whispered.

…

"Edison Sweet?" A doctor walked out to the waiting room, clipboard in hand.

"How is he?" Patricia asked anxiously.

"Pretty banged up, I'm afraid. And, I don't know if you were aware, he has a 102.7 fever."

"Oh my god….can I see him?" Patricia felt her heart crack.

"Yes, he's in room 111."

"Okay, thanks," Patricia kept her head down as she walked to his room. She pushed open door, and her heart immediately ripped in two. Eddie looked awful. His cheeks were flushed red, in contrast to his deathly pale skin. Tear-tracks covered his face, and his lip quivered. A large white cast encased his right leg and is forearms were wrapping in bandages. The angry red handprint remained on his cheek.

"Eddie…" She whispered. "How're you feeling?"

"Make it stop, Yacker." Eddie whispered.

"I'll try my best, Krueger." Patricia said softly. She began rubbing circles in his back again like before. Eddie was calmer than before and the circles being rubbed on his back lulled him into sleep. Patricia smiled a little.

_Eddie was in pain all day the least he can do is sleep through the pain, _Patricia thought.

After a few minutes, she saw Eddie's fists clenched and terror etched onto his ashen face. He curled into himself, barely occupying half the bed. He began shaking profusely, sweat beading on his forehead. A tear slid down his cheek.

Patricia frowned, placing her hand on his forehead. The poor guy was burning up, and it looked like he was having a pretty bad nightmare.

"Eddie, c'mon, wake up," Patricia cooed. He stiffened, jerking away.

"Don't…hurt me…I'm…sorry…" he mumbled in his sleep, curling back into a ball.

"C'mon Slimeball, open your eyes. It's okay, I'm here. I'm going to help you." That seemed to work. Eddie's eyes fluttered open, full of fear. He jerked back, whimpering. Patricia helped him to sit up, and began to rub his back again, as he rested his head on her shoulder, tired, frightened, and in pain.

"Nightmare?" She asked, already knowing the answer. Eddie coughed and nodded, closing his eyes.

"I have a headache," he murmured, the bright light in the room irritating his eyes.

"Here, let's try this." Patricia lay down on the bed, pulling the covers over herself and Eddie, and gently pulled him down so his face was buried in her chest, blocking out all the light. "Is that better?"

Eddie nodded again, wrapping an arm around her waist, drawing her closer.

"Yacker…I love you.." he murmured.

Patricia was shocked. He loved her? He really loved her? She loved him right back, and she felt needed.

"I love you too, Slimeball," she whispered back, wrapping her arms around him. Eddie lifted up his head, and pressed his lips to hers. Patricia was surprised, but kissed back, until they both pulled apart for air.

"So, will you be my girlfriend?" Eddie croaked hoarsely.

"Of course, Kruger," Patricia smiled at him. A particularly painful spasm shot through his head, and he whimpered.

"Take care of me….please don't…leave me…" Eddie whimpered.

"Always, Eddie," Patricia replied, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Now go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up."

**I hope you guys liked it! I'm working on Broken Pieces right now, so you guys should see an update soon! Review! I love you all! **

**XO ~Neha**


End file.
